1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the field of earth boring. More specifically, the present invention is related to the field of methods and devices for cleaning tools used to bore into the earth or other solid or semi-solid matter.
2. The Background Art
Commonly ground boring tools are cleaned manually. Manual cleaning of an auger is performed by hand by a workman wearing gloves as the auger is withdrawn from the bore hole.
Bollinger et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,012) discloses an apparatus for cleaning dirt and debris from a helical earth boring tool. It has a scraper blade which is mounted on a rotating support which is driven to rotate my a motor. The apparatus is mounted to be freely movable (up and down) along a post.
Hennecke et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,833) discloses an apparatus for cleaning dirt and debris from a helical earth boring tool. It has opposed wipers which are biased by a spring to move inwardly to engage the boring tool. Both the boring apparatus and the cleaning apparatus are commonly mounted along guide mast.
Blum (U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,027) discloses an apparatus for cleaning dirt and debris from a helical earth boring tool. It has a multi-blade scraper with blades arranged radially. The boring tool and the cleaning apparatus are mutually mounted from the support structure.
Brenner (U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,846) discloses an apparatus for cleaning dirt and debris from a helical earth boring tool. It has a multi-blade scraper with blades arranged radially. Movement of the scraper is actuated by a hydraulic cylinder.
Stanley (U.S. Pat. No. 386,901) discloses a post hole digging apparatus (see FIG. 1) which has a rotary earth boring tool (drill-rod S with a bit at the bottom), and a tool cleaner structure which is fixedly mounted to the frame of the apparatus.
Chattstrom (U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,125) discloses an apparatus for cleaning dirt and debris from a helical earth boring tool. It has a scraper and a handle and it is pivotably mounted to a plate.
Gibson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,375) discloses an earth boring apparatus which has a cleaning brush mounted thereon to clean dirt and debris from helical boring tool.
Hermanns (U.S. Pat. No. 902,294) discloses a manual post hole digger which has integrally mounted thereon a cleaning mechanism for forcing accumulated soil from the digger.
Newman (U.S. Pat. No. 370,810) discloses a manual post hole digger which has integrally mounted thereon a cleaning mechanism for forcing accumulated soil from the digger.
Watts (U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,935) discloses an earth boring apparatus which has a helical earth boring tool, a cylindrical casing, and a movable cover member for allowing elimination of dirt from the casing as the tool rotates.
Panak et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,337 discloses an apparatus for making holes in putting greens which has a spring-loaded mechanism for cleaning the soil core from the apparatus.
The conventional devices fail to solve the problem of cleaning dirt and debris from earth boring augers in an easy use and cost-effective manner. The conventional devices are mounted to the digging apparatus as an integral part thereof. Thus, the conventional solutions must be implemented at manufacture of the digging machine, or they must be retro-fitted to the digging machine.